Pennies from Heaven
by formaly known as
Summary: This is just a oneshot, and it has no InuYasha in it. It's just kagome and it's 3nd person. It basicaly starts with kagome walking home, then some conversations then at the end something is revieled, but it's not blunt and to the point so you'll have to f


AN: This is my first fic so be nice, even if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the charters, though i would love to. :)

Pennies from Heaven

Poem - Pennies from Heaven

Author - Unknown

Kagome strolls down the familiar street, her head is up but her blue grey eyes are glazed over as if she's starring off into no where. There is a frown on her face, and it looks as if it's been there a while now. Her feet are slightly dragging, though she doesn't seem to notice. Every so often she kicks a pebble that was lucky enough to get in her way. Suddenly she is jolted out of her trance by her dog; he's of medium size and has silvery white fluffy fur. He leaps up on her front sniffing and licking. A smile slowly creeps up on her face, a true smile that you can see in her eyes.

"Stupid dog, don't scare me like that." Kagome said half heartedly with no really venom in her words.

"Woof, woof." The dog barked as if he could understand her.

"Ha, ha," she laughs loosely. "You're the best dog ever. You know that?"

The dog just tilts its head to the side giving Kagome a quizzical look. She just laughs again and continues walking back to her large two story house. She looks more joyful and uplifted then before, her shoulders don't slouch nor dose she have a distant look in her eyes. As she walks up the steps and opens her front door, her dad yells from down in the basement, though it's mumbled and incoherent.

"What did you say dad?" Kagome called from the door.

"I said your mom called abut ten minutes ago. You should give her a shout back." Her dad replied.

"Yeah 'k', just a minute, I've got to check my email first." Kagome shouts as she starts to walk up the stairs.

"Okay, but you got to be quick about it, you haven't called her in a while." her dad said in a warning voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." Kagome said in a tone showing that she was slightly annoyed. Just as her dad was about to respond she cut him off. "I know dad, 'I've got to keep in contact with her.' You don't have to tell me over and over again. I've got it already."

Kagome continues up the stairs to the loft that over looks the living room, which has a high vaulted ceiling. She walks across the soft cream carpet floor to the far corner of the room where a desk sits against the white wall. Kagome logs onto the internet on the black and silver laptop that sits on the off white desk. Once it's started up she checks her email. When she's finished she picks up the grey corded phone from the desk and starts to dial her mother's number.

"Hello." Kagome's mother says as she answers the phone.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Kagome asks letting her mother know it's her.

"Hi honey, how are you?" her mom asks in a motherly tone. "I haven't heard from you in a while, what have you been doing? Much archery lately?"

"I'm cool I guess. Just some tryouts and stuff, nothing much is happening though." Kagome says, leaning back in her chair to get in a more comfortable position. "Yeah, sorry about that mom, I've been kind of busy."

There is a short long pause before her mom starts to talk. "Oh, that sounds great dear." another pause. "Your team's doing great down here, and every one really misses you too."

"Yeah, I know mom. You've told me that every time we talk. Thanks for the guilt trip though." Kagome replies in a sarcastic voice.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that, so don't start putting words in my mouth." Kagome's mom says in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, I got to go dad needs the phone, bye mom." Kagome says in a hurry, hoping that her dad doesn't hear her.

"Okay dear, I'll talk to you later. Maybe tomorrow or something." her mother replies in a quiet voice. There was a short pause before she continues, "Are you okay dear, you sound a little off."

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Kagome replies as she rolls her eyes. "You could stop asking that anytime now. I mean every time I talk to you, you're asking that."

"Well, I'm sorry for caring about you. I'm just worried about you, with all that's happened, I just want to make sure you're okay." her mother says in a soft voice.

There is another short pause before Kagome says in a quiet tone. "Yeah, okay I really got to go now. Bye."

"Okay dear, take care now." Kagome's mother says slowly. "I love you honey." there is a short pause then she hangs up the phone.

Kagome slouches back in her chair, than gives a hefty sigh. As she goes to sit back up to the computer she mumbles to herself. "What ever." and sighs again. She logs back onto the internet and begins to recheck her email. After a while of looking though old emails, she comes across one sent to her way back in February. She had put it in her 'to save' folder. "Hm, wonder what this is?" she mumbles to herself. She opens the email with a click of the mouse and begins to read. It was from her brother's old girlfriend, it's a poem. She leans in closer tucking her long black hair behind her right ear and begins to read aloud to her self.

"I found a penny today

Just lying on the ground

But it's not just a penny

This little coin I found

Angels put it there

That's what my Grandpa told me

He said angels tossed them down

Oh, how I love that story

He said when an angel misses you

They toss a penny down

Sometimes to cheer you up

To make a smile out of your frown

So don't pass by that penny

When you're feeling blue

It may be a penny from heaven

That angels tossed down to you."

When she finishes reading she sticks her right hand into her hoddie pocket to bring out a penny. She examines it closely between her index finger and thumb, her blue grey eyes cloud up and a single tear escapes her eye to slowly trickle down her left cheek. She thinks to herself, "_Maybe I should try harder, what do you think Souta?" _the tear falls from her chin and falls on the penny, and as if to answer her question, it sparkles, but only for a second. Kagome's eyes widen in understanding and she clasps her frail hand tightly around the penny as she raps her arms around her slight form and whispers. "Okay, if you say so. I'll give it a shot, I'll try, I'll make and effort from now on. Besides, you always were a wise younger brother." Kagome smiles to herself, picks up the phone, and dials a number.

"Hello, Karoi speaking." the woman on the other line answers.

"Um…hi mom, what's up?" Kagome asks quietly.

"Oh, hi honey. Did you need some thing; we just talked ten minutes ago." Karoi says worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say, I love you too mom." Kagome sucks in a breath, waiting for her mothers reply.

"Oh, honey," Karoi says in a one of those motherly sighs of happiness, and after a short pause she continues. "I love you and don't you forget that, okay." Karoi says putting and emphasis on 'I'.

"Yeah mom, I won't." Kagome says smiling. "Bye mom."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later sweetie." Karoi says lovingly.

"Okay, bye mom." Kaomge says then sets the phone back on the stand hanging it up. As she does so she smiles to her self then says lightly, "Thank you, Souta." as she looks up.


End file.
